There has been conventionally known a power conversion device that reduces noise leaking to an alternating current power supply when a motor is driven. Noise includes two types: normal mode noise and common mode noise. Patent Literature 1 discloses a power conversion device that reduces the normal mode noise and the common mode noise using an active noise canceler having a voltage amplifier corresponding to an active element. Patent Literature 2 discloses a power conversion device that reduces the common mode noise by controlling a neutral point potential of the load using an active noise canceler having a switching element corresponding to an active element, and a power conversion device that reduces the normal mode noise by inserting a passive filter having a reactor corresponding to a passive element into an electric line through which an alternating current power flows.